


No further comment

by Pastelbees



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, shitty shitty first person, working on some book stuff and trying to get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees





	No further comment

I love you

With every passing day I love you and that grows and grows 

Just as the fear I wear like a scarf round my person 

Tackles my securities 

I love you 

You don't 

And somhow I find myself petrified that one day you'll leave yourself

And I'll be alone with mine

I dont think I'm enough to keep you round sometimes 

Soon enough you'll grow out of me 

I won't be your style 

I will fall out of fashion 

And you'll fall from the chair

I'll fall from grace 

Never get to touch your face 

Til youre stone 

And cold 

As ice on a grave


End file.
